The invention relates to a method of automatically feeding animals, such as calves and cows, in which milk or mother""s milk, such as beestings, beestinglike milk, foremilk, or colostrum, is a component part of the feed, and in which the amount of feed corresponding to the nutritive needs of the individual animal and the feed is supplied to the individual animal.
The prior art method has the disadvantage that the milk or mother""s milk is obtained manually from the mother of the cow or dairy animal and is subsequently supplied to the feeding machine for young animals. This is very labor-intensive, especially because the young animals often have to be provided with milk or mother""s milk many times a day. It may also be advantageous to compose a special feed for certain animals, such as bulls that are used for artificial insemination (AI-bulls). Also in that case feeding is very labor-intensive.
The invention aims to obviate these drawbacks. For that purpose the milk or mother""s milk is obtained by a milking machine and is supplied automatically and directly from the milking machine to the individual animal, or alternatively the milk or mother""s milk is supplied automatically after having been stored in a first or further storage means. In this manner it is no longer necessary to obtain the milk or mother""s milk manually and the milk is supplied automatically to the individual animal, such as a calf or an AI-bull.
According to another inventive feature, an individual animal is identified and the individual animal is provided with feed, provided that a predetermined time has elapsed since the last feeding of this individual animal.
In accordance with an inventive feature, the composition of the feed is automatically conformed to the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal. In this connection the composition of the feed is automatically correlated with the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal by adding one or more supplementary substances. The supplementary substances that can be automatically added to the composition of the feed comprise inter alia water, vitamins, medicaments, nutritive supplements, immunological stimulants, or growth stimulants, such as hormones.
According to a further inventive feature, an automatic determination is made of the composition of the milk or mother""s milk and, on the basis of said determination, the milk or mother""s milk obtained by the milking machine is automatically discharged or stored in a first or further storage means.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the milk or mother""s milk obtained by the milking machine is cooled and stored in a liquid or solid phase in a first or further storage means. During storage of the milk or mother""s milk, the characteristics and the composition of the milk or mother""s milk are maintained as optimal as possible, while the milk or mother""s milk is preserved at the same time.
According to again another aspect of the invention, one or more characteristics, such as an identification number, of the dairy animal, such as a cow or mother cow from which the milk or mother""s milk has been yielded, are stored in a memory, and the milk or mother""s milk from the dairy animal is supplied to the corresponding individual animal, such as a calf. In this manner, it is possible for the individual animal to receive milk or mother""s milk from its mother.
In accordance with an inventive feature, the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal are determined with the aid of automatic means and the composition of the feed is correlated with the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal. In this manner, it is possible to provide the individual animal with special feed, for example when the animal is ill. According to a further inventive feature, the automatic means is adapted to determine the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal by optical or acoustic means or both, or on the basis of the animal""s weight, or one or more dimensions of the individual animal or on the basis of a combination of these. The data relating to the determination of the current nutritive requirements, nutritive needs, the composition of the milk or mother""s milk and the composition of the feed are stored in a memory. Suitable milk or mother""s milk which is maintained in storage means is selected for use on the basis of the data stored in a memory. Thus the individual animal is provided with milk or mother""s milk which has been stored or supplied directly and which has a composition which corresponds to the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for applying the above-mentioned methods, characterized that the apparatus comprises a transport system for liquids, a metering device, and a feeding station for animals which is coupled to a milking machine. The transport system is adapted to supply the milk or mother""s milk from the milking machine directly to a metering device, or the transport system is adapted to supply the milk or mother""s milk to a metering device after the milk or mother""s milk has been held in a storage means.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises automatic means for determining the current nutritive requirements and nutritive needs of the individual animal, which automatic means is adapted to measure the condition. or growth or weight, or blood pressure or any desired combination thereof of the individual animal. The composition of the feed is based on the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal, which composition consists of milk and complementary substances or mother""s milk and supplementary substances and which composition corresponds to a previously adjusted composition of the feed, such previously adjusted composition being stored in a memory. According to another characteristic of the invention, an algorithm calculates the previously adjusted composition of the feed for the individual animal on the basis of data stored in memory, which data comprise values relating to the condition, growth and weight of the individual animal. A memory stores the values relating to the determination or calculation of the current nutritive requirements or needs or the composition of the milk or mother""s milk or the composition of the feed or any selected combination thereof.
According to a further inventive feature, the means adapted to measure the condition of the individual animal comprises a picture processing device or a color sensor or an air sampling device or a sphygmomanometer or a temperature sensor or any combination thereof. Such an air sampling device is known from European Patent Application EP 0 670 673 B1 of Mottram et al, published Sep. 13, 1995, disclosing a device that collects air samples in the vicinity of an animal, analyzes same and establishes with the aid thereof the animal""s condition. The means adapted to measure the growth of the individual animal comprises acoustic or optical sensors, or a picture processing device. The means adapted to measure the weight of the individual animal comprises a pair of scales, strain gages or piezo elements. The strain gages or piezo elements may be fitted in the floor, so that the flow of the feeding station can be cleaned easily.
In accordance with again another aspect of the invention, the metering device is provided with a feeding trough or a drinking spout, such as a flexible nipple, or both. According to another aspect of the invention, the metering device is provided with a temperature sensor. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the metering device consists of a rubber nipple provided with a temperature sensor, so that the physical condition of the individual animal can be ascertained.
According to another inventive feature, the apparatus is provided with an automatic mixing device adapted to add supplementary substances to the milk of mother""s milk, which supplementary substances are correlated with the current nutritive requirements of the individual animal. For that purpose the automatic mixing device is provided with storage means for storing supplementary substances such as water, medicaments, vitamins, nutritive supplements, immunological stimulants, or growth stimulants, such as hormones.
In accordance with a further inventive feature, the transport system comprises computer controlled valves. According to again another inventive feature, the apparatus is provided with a first and a second volume flowmeter. The first volume flowmeter is suitable for measuring the amount of milk or mother""s milk which flows through the meter. This milk or mother""s milk is obtained by the milking machine. The second volume flowmeter is suitable for measuring the amount of feed supplied by the transport system to the metering device.
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises an automatic analysis device adapted to perform measurements on the milk or mother""s milk. The automatic analysis device is adapted to measure whether the milk or mother""s milk is suitable for being consumed by an animal. The automatic analysis device is also adapted to measure the composition of the milk or mother""s milk. According to another aspect of the invention, the automatic analysis device is adapted to store in a memory the amount or composition or both, of the milk or mother""s milk and one or more other characteristics of the dairy animal from which the milk or mother""s milk has been obtained. The automatic analysis device is also adapted to measure color, cell count, hormones, germ count, nutritional value, contamination and concentration of antibiotics in the milk or mother""s milk which is analyzed. The automatic analysis device is also adapted to apply DNA-analysis techniques, such as PCR and NASBA, to the milk or mother""s milk which it analyses. According to another inventive feature, the automatic analysis device is adapted to remove the milk or mother""s milk or to transmit same to storage means for supplying the milk or mother""s milk to the animal at a later point of time.
In accordance with again another inventive feature, a first storage means is provided with one or more reservoirs. According to another inventive feature, the first storage means is provided with coolers. The first storage means can also be provided with a temperature regulator. A memory is adapted to store the location of the milk or mother""s milk in the first storage means, together with one or more particulars, such as an identification number of the individual from which the milk or mother""s milk has been taken, and the composition or the amount of the milk or mother""s milk or both in the first storage means. According to another inventive feature, the first storage means is adapted to store the milk or mother""s milk in a liquid phase. According to again another aspect of the invention, one or more reservoirs are designed as refrigerated tanks. One or more reservoirs can also be designed as carousel or as sample racks or both. In this form the milk or mother""s milk can easily be stored in separate reservoirs and be recollected.
According to an additional inventive feature, a further storage means is provided with one or more reservoirs. The further storage may be provided with coolers. According to another feature, the further storage means is provided with a temperature regulator. According to again another feature, a memory is adapted to store the location of the milk or mother""s milk in the further storage means, together with one or more characteristics of the dairy animal from which the milk or mother""s milk has been obtained, and the composition or the amount or both of the stored milk or mother""s milk. According to yet another inventive feature, the further storage means is adapted to store the milk or mother""s milk in a solid phase. According to still another inventive feature, one or more reservoirs are designed as freezing chambers or freeze-dry chambers. One or more reservoirs of the further storage means any also be designed as carousel or as sample racks or both.
In accordance with a further inventive feature, the apparatus comprises one or more temperature regulating means adapted to warm the feed automatically, so that the feed is adapted to be consumed by the individual animal. According to the last inventive feature, the apparatus comprises means adapted to sterilize or to pasteurize or do both to the feed automatically.